Fly like a G6
by XxXYoulovemeanywaysXxX
Summary: New Directions decide to have an End of the year party. Playing Games getting Drunk and Lots of Songs. More info inside. Pairings: Klaine Samcedes FaBerry ArtiexSugar and Ect. R&R no haters please
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so any one up for a Game of truth or Dare? I bet you are. Cause welcome to the New Directions Party where they play All tons of Games. Which can lead to Drama. LOTS AND LOTS OF DRAMA.**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Glee or any Songs I use in here.**

**Warnings: Guy/Guy kissing, Girl/Girl kissing, Humilating dares. Cursing**

**Pairings: Klaine, Brittana, FaBerry, Samcedes, Artie/Sugar. **

**A/N: I seriously hope you like this, Please review. Reviews are loved. **

New Directions Decide to hold the End of the year party, As sleep over with Just New Directions.

"Okay, Turth or Dare, Now." Santana Commanded. Everybody gathered around in a Circle, Of course Blaine and Kurt would sit next to each other.

"I'm going first." Santana said. Everybody agreed.

"So Brittany, Truth or Dare?" Santana asked Brittany who was next to her.

"Truth." Brittany said.

"On a Scale of 1 to 10 how much do you love me?" Santana asked.

Brittany Gasped. "You broke the Scale!" Brittany said. Which made Santana smile.

"Now it's my turn." Brittany said happily.

"Uuuum, Blaine, Truth or Dare?" Brittany asked.

"Dare." Blaine said. Brittany went over to Kurt and whispered something in his ear. Kurt got up and went out of the room. And came back with a can of whip cream.

"I dare you to lick a mouth full of this whip cream out of Kurt's mouth then make out with him for 5 minutes." Brittany smirked.

"I can do that." Blaine said. Kurt sat down and Let Brittany put the whip cream in his mouth. Then Blaine stuck his tounge and in there and Licked it all away. Then they started making out.

"Wankyyy." Santana sang.

"Get's some Hummel!" Called Puck. After a few minutes, Blaine paused so he could take his turn.

"Mercedes truth or Dare?" Blaine asked.

"Truth." Mercedes said.

"What's your Fave Musical?" Blaine asked.

"Rent or Hairspray. I can't choose." Mercedes said. Blaine Nodded, And went Back to Finish his make out time with Kurt.

"Rachel, Truth or Dare?" Mercedes asked.

"Dare." Rachel said.

"I dare you to Kiss Quinn." Mercedes Smirked and Looked at a Blushing Quinn.

"I'm not gay Mercedes, No way." Rachel said, It was clear that she was Lying.

"Do it." The glle club minus Quinn and Rachel were Chanting. Rachel got up to Quinn.

"This doesn't mean a thing." Quinn said. And then they Kissed. Then they looked at eachother.

"Y-yup, this totally doesn't mean a thing." Rachel said nervously moving back too her spot.

"Kurt, Truth or Dare?" Rachel asked.

"Truth." Kurt said.

"Who was your first Guy Kiss?" Rachel asked. Too be specific. Kurt looked at Blaine nervously. Blaine was the only one who knew.

"C'mon Kurt were all friends here. No harm in telling us." Santana said. Kurt honestly looked liked he was going to throw up.

"Courage." Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear.

"Dave Karofsky." Kurt whispered.

"What was that?" Asked Puck. Kurt let out shakey Breath,

"David Karofsky." Kurt said a little louder.

"Why didn't tell us?" Rachel asked.

"Because He wasn't out then. I couldn't just, Out him." Kurt explained.

"I'm gonna kick his ass." Finn Mumbeled under his breath, Pissed. Although Kurt heard it.

"No one is kicking anyones ass, It's All over. Secondly, Can we just go back to the Game?" Kurt asked.

"Fine it's your turn anyways." Mercedes said.

"Quinn truth or Dare?" Kurt asked.

"Dare. I'm tired of all the truth's." Quinn said.

"I dare you to sing a love song to Rachel, In front of us." Kurt said. Now it was Rachel's turn to Blush.

"Fine." Quinn said. Quinn Moved on to Rachel's small Stage **(A/N: Yeah I know I failed ot mention that this was at Rachel's house)**

She sang I will be by Avril Lavigne

_There's nothing I could say to you_

_Nothing I could ever do to make you see_

_What you mean to me_

_All the pain the tears I cried_

_Still you never said goodbye and now I know how far you'd go_

_I know I let you down but it's not like that now_

_This time I'll never let you go_

_I will be all that you want and get myself together_

_Cause you keep me from falling apart_

_All my life I'll be with you forever_

_To get you through the day and make everything OK_

_I thought that I had everything I didn't know what life could bring_

_But now I see honestly_

_You're the one thing I got right_

_The only one I let inside_

_Now I can breathe 'cause you're here with me_

_And if I let you down I'll turn it all around_

_Cause I would never let you go_

_I will be all that you want and get myself together_

_Cause you keep me from falling apart_

_All my life I'll be with you forever_

_To get you through the day and make everything OK_

"Awwww" The new Directions Cooed. And that actually Got Rachel and Quinn together.

"Aww, I love you Quinn." Rachel smiled and Hugged Quinn. Quinn hugged back.

"Alright, Enough with the Love Coral. Back to the game." Santana pulled the two apart.

"Sam Truth or Dare?" Quinn asked.

"Truth." Sam said.

"Is true that you use Lemon Juice to Die your Hair?" Quinn asked.

"Yes it is true." Sam said.

"Kay sam, You can take your turn now." Quinn said.

"Puck, Turht or Dare?" Sam asked.

"Dare." Puck said.

"Kiss Kurt." Sam said.

"Ooh Hell no." Blaine said.

"Blaine, If he does it, It won't mean anything. Besides he's not even gay, Last time I knew." Kurt responded.

"Fine I'll do the Dare." Puck said.

"Besides, No one can resist. Puckzilla." Puck continued.

"Let's get this over with Puckerman." Kurt snapped. Puck moved over towards Kurt. The two started Kissing, Then Making out.

"Hot." Santana said and Puck flipped her off.

"Okay, That's enough you guys." Blaine said pulling the two apart. It was now Pucks turn.

"Finn, Truth or Dare?" Puck asked.

"Dare." Finn said.

"I dare you to record your self singing and doing the movements of I'm a little teapot and Post on youtube." Puck smirked.

"Oh god, Okay." Finn said. Then whispered. "God, Kill me now." After dare, which led everybody laughing. Finn decided to ask Rory, truth or Dare.

"I'll take truth." Rory said.

"Is true you liked Brittany?" Finn asked.

"Yes it is true." Rory said.

"Santana, Truth or Dare?" Rory asked.

"Dare." Santana said.

"I dare you to Take of your Shirt and Bra leave them off for the rest of the round." Rory said.

"Okay that's easy." Santana said taking off both of the clothing Item.

"Sugar, Truth or Dare." Santana asked.

"Truth." Sugar said.

"Finn, Artie, Joe, Mate Date Eliminate." Santana said.

"I'm Dating Artie. Mate with Finn. Eliminate Joe. Sorry Joe." Sugar said.

"It's okay Sugar." Joe said.

"Artie, Truth or Dare?" Sugar asked.

"Dare." Artie said.

"I dare you to Kiss me." Sugar said. They kissed.

"Tina, Truth or Dare." Artie asked.

"Dare." Tina said.

"I dare you to Do the Single ladies dance with Kurt and Brittany." Artie said. Which made Kurt's face shade into a Deep red.

"Wear the Costumes too." Artie said.

"That's easy. Kurt, You still have your Unitard right?" Tina asked. Which made the Deep red turn into a Very Bright red. Blaine was Also Blushing.

"Oh god." Kurt whispered and Got up. As they left the Room. Tina stopped for a minute.

"Mike, Truth or Dare?" She asked.

"Truth." Mike said.

"You are going to Continue Dancing right?" She asked.

"Definatley." Mike said. Then the three left to Change. Leaving the New Directions excited and Cheering.

They came back all dressed Kurt was Blushing so hard. But they did the whole dance, Leaving the group in Awe.

The three went back to change in there regular Clothing.

"So... Never have I ever?" Asked Finn.

"I'll go get the Vodka." Puck said...

**TBC**

**Tell me what you and what you liked. Did I miss anybody?**

**~Scout. **


	2. Not an Update but please read!

**Hey guys I am changing my name in two days, so basically I'm giving you a two day notcie sorry I haven't updated I just wanted to let you all new name will be XxXYoulovedmeanywaysXxX It's based from a song. Anyways that's it.**

~ Scout.  



End file.
